In recent years, as a nonvolatile memory device, a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM) is drawing attention. ReRAM stores resistant value information of a variable resistive element that can be electrically rewritten, for example a high resistance state and a low resistance state thereof in a nonvolatile manner. As such a ReRAM, for example, one with a structure in which memory cells are arranged in a matrix, where each memory cell is of 1 transistor-one Variable resistive element (Hereinbelow referred to as 1T1R) type configured by connecting a variable resistive element and a selection transistor in series, for example is known.
In a set process of the 1T1R type memory cell, the variable resistive element is caused to be at a low resistance by flowing current in the selection transistor, and in a reset process, the variable resistive element is caused to be at a high resistance by flowing current on a substrate side. However, during such a switching operation, a voltage drop occurs. Further, in order to be high integration, the voltage drop may become in a 1TnR type (n being a natural number of 2 or more).